


Underwater

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Lance and Blue are Done and would really like some answers. They don’t get them.





	Underwater

Lance was completely and utterly  _ done _ with this mission. First they had been separated. Then the Garla had shown up. With a new weapon. That could create mini wormholes. Of course they didn’t  _ know _ that until  _ he _ had gone  _ through one _ . So yes, he was done with the mission and today in general. The only thing that could  _ possibly _ salvage today? The answer to how the wormhole had  _ spit him out underwater _ . Like, seriously. How the quiznack was the possible? Blue seemed just as baffled. Witch was a little concerning. Seeing as she was a giant, sentiment, mechanical lion.

 

He looked out at the purple expanse of water. Then looked up to where he thought the surface should be before tracing his eyes down to the depths. Not that there was any difference between the two. The same hue of purple surrounded him on all sides. He was stuck.


End file.
